Nice and Naughty
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Tim and Abby show some holiday spirit even though Christmas has past. They also ring in the New Year. Please Read, Review, & Enjoy! & hope you all are having/ have had a wonderful holiday yourselves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Nice and Naughty  
**by Special Agent Starr

Tim sat on the sofa in his apartment, coffee mug in hand, though what the cup held was not coffee but, hot cocoa. His mother had insisted on sending some home with him when he left the family Christmas gathering, claiming that he had far too little holiday spirit. She said that it would help relax his muscles, instead of "that nasty muck you drink all the time, all that caffeine, I'm highly surprised you're not as stiff as a board!" He rolled his eye in remembrance of her words. He'd rather be drinking coffee, but seeing as it was the season of giving he'd figured he'd give in and appease his mom. Even though she wouldn't be there to witness it, he had a feeling she'd know. He could picture the satisfied smile on her face, knowing she'd gotten her way, even though it wasn't until New Years Eve that he finally caved.

With a happy sigh he settled in, turning on the TV, and gave the liquid the chance to work its apparent muscle massaging magic. He had to admit it did give him a comforting feeling. It was rich, creamy, sweet, and warm. Not that he was even cold to begin with. 'Hmm… I guess mom hasn't lost all her marbles yet' he smiled to himself as he imagined his mother gloating with "I told you so" and "mother always knows best." Reclining back against the cushions, he searched for something to watch. Approximately thirty minutes later, the sound of knocking came from the door.

'Who could that be at…' he checked his watch '8:30 on New Years Eve?' he hadn't been expecting anyone. Puzzled, he stood. Then an idea struck him. It could be Tony come to attempt to drag him out to some party. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, he made his way to the door. If he was correct in this, he knew Tony wasn't going to go away until he at least answered the door. The knocking sounded again. Tim reluctantly stepped to the door and squinted through the peep hole.

He was surprised to be met with shimmering green eyes that were definitely not DiNozzos. She was sporting one of her infectious smiles, bouncing from foot to foot waiting. Unlocking the bolt and twisting the knob, he opened the door. In a flash he felt a body crash against his which he quickly wrapped his arms around, just as it had him.

"Hi Abs!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey McGee!" the grin could be heard in her voice. She pulled away and took a few steps back.

He felt as though he was turning to slush as he looked her over. Black boots with a thick band of white fluff around the top. Matching the trim of the dark dress in a rich red that clung to her body fantastically, that barely skimmed the top of her thighs. There was a black belt with a square metal buckle around her fit waist. He was unable to tell if the dress had straps due to the black waves of hair that contrasted beautifully to her soft, porcelain skin, but he did notice the tiny little black ribbon tied in a bow attached to the white fluff, in the middle of her chest, and to complete the very festive, very _sexy_ outfit, a Santa hat.

He was rattled from the millions of fantasy like thoughts and images when she shook the contents of a round container, which she held out to him.

"I baked these for you!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you." He smiled and took the cookie container with a picture of a snowman on top. As he went to set them on the kitchen counter, she made her way to the couch, and started sliding off her boots.

"So what are you up to tonight Timmy?" she called out as she curled her way up on one side of the sofa.

"Not much, probably just going to watch the ball drop on TV and then go to…" he paused as he entered the room, seeing her lying there, her smooth, long legs now clearly exposed. "bed." He finished, as he made his way cautiously towards her.

"You don't mind if I stay do you?" she asked a bit worried that she hadn't asked _before_ she'd made herself comfortable.

"Of course not, I don't mind" he said as he sat down, claiming his original spot before she arrived.

"Great!" she exclaimed with a smile and placed her legs across his lap.

He smiled back at her and decided to be a bit daring as he rubbed the side of her leg. As his warm palm glided up and back her soft flesh, he noticed how cool it felt. Though he had in mind many ways in which he could warm her up, he settled on the one with the most probability for a yes.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

There was that smile again, "That would be awesome!"

He didn't want to leave her, or those legs, but he was the one who offered. So with giving her legs a few final pats, he slid them off and stood, grabbing his cup and headed back into the kitchen. Every step he took away from her increased the want to run back. He was a gentleman, but he was also a man. A man with a very attractive woman draped over his couch. One that he had especially strong feelings for in an infinite number of ways but he was going to keep himself composed.

Plus, he figured Abby had planned an agenda all her own tonight anyway, so he'd wait and see just what she had in mind.

As he was stirring the liquid round in one of the glasses, he had a weird suspicion that someone was standing behind him. It was obvious who it should be, but McGee always knew to expect the unexpected, so to make sure he slowly turned around. It was indeed who he had suspected, standing right behind him. Sparkling eyes locked with his and then looked up and he followed suit, seeing the seasonal plant with the well known tradition tied to it, she was dangling above her head.

He laughed to himself 'Ah ha! I knew she was up to something!' But not wanting to be rude by keeping her waiting any longer, he pushed a soft kiss against her lips, soon to find himself being pushed gently against the kitchen counter. They separated a couple minutes later, both mouths pulled up in smirks.

"Okay, question." He said as she placed her hands, on both sides of him, to the counter. Trapping him even though he had no intension of trying to escape, she nodded for him to continue with his question.

"Not that I have a problem, _at all_, with what you're wearing, but you do know Christmas is over right?"

"Yep" she replied simply.

Noticing the look of confusion she received she felt the need to elaborate. Taking a deep breath she began to explain her theory, "Okay, so, you know Santa checks the Naughty and Nice List every year? Well now Christmas is over for the year, and the year is still the same year, there is still six days left. That leaves six days for me to get away with as much naughtiness as I can free of penalty, before it counts against my niceness when the New Year hits. I like to refer to it as 'The Six Nights of Naughtiness' though it's kind of only five full nights. Maybe I should change it to 'The Five Full Nights of Naughtiness'" she contemplated the concept.

'I LOVE this woman!' his brain screamed enthusiastically, he heart thumping in agreement. Then he realized something, this was the last "night" of her self proclaimed holiday. Though he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to this, he had to ask anyway. His curiosity had the best of him.

"Well what have you been doing so far?"

"Trying to decide the best naughty thing that I really wanted to do" she stopped contemplating and refocused on him. She leaned against him and in a quiet, seductive tone she whispered "I wouldn't be one to question another persons' attire, Special Agent McGee, looks like someone's still showing some cheer" tugging the bottom of his shirt.

For a minute he was confused again. He was wearing his MIT shirt; the only thing remotely festive about it was the fact that it was green. A frightening thought set off his mental alarms as he realized she must be talking about the lower half.

'_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_! Tell me I remembered to put pants on before I answered the door!' he whined and begged himself. He couldn't look down to check because Abby was pushed against him, if he looked down all he would be able to see were her breasts, and _that_ would've complicated things even more.

She must have read his mind because she then brushed his leg with her own letting the friction give him his answer. When she felt him jump back, which was pointless seeing as he was trapped between her and the counter, she let out a little laugh.

"Where'd you get these? I've never seen them before."

"Um… they were a present… from my mom" he mentally cursed his mother for buying him red boxers adorned with gingerbread men; he was a grown man for goodness sake!

"Well I think they are extremely sexy!" nipping his earlobe with her teeth and then running her hand up the front of them. Hearing him suck in a hiss, she giggled, "McGee! Are you trying to hide the North Pole in there or are you just happy to see me?!"

He completely forgot about the fact that he wasn't wearing pants.

Picking her up, he spun them around changing their positions as he sat her on the counter. They engaged in a very heated kiss. Hot enough to have reheated the cocoa that had long since gone cold. His inquisitive mind hungered for yet another answer to a question, which had come up earlier, but was left unspoken. This one he could answer for himself, it was just an added bonus that in this his physical desire would be rewarded as well.

While they separated, not by choice and certainly not for long, but oxygen was a necessity, his lips left hers. Trailing them off the corner of her mouth and leading to her neck as he sucked and kissed the sensitive flesh along the way. They came to a halt atop the strong beat of her pulse as he looked down and gently swept the silky hair away from her shoulder.

'Strapless' he noted with a smile against her skin.

As the crisp air made contact with the once veiled flesh, Abby let out a sharp moan, almost sounding painful.

"OH… TIM!!" she shuttered.

'Time to take this to the bedroom!' he concluded, feeling her gently vibrate beneath him. Locking her legs around his waist, as well as her arms around his neck, he lifted her to him with ease and carried her to his bedroom.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

The sound of moaning and cries of ecstasy boomed throughout the apartment as they both grasped delightful release.

"That was incredible!" she said breathlessly.

"Uh huh" he panted, feeling the sweat drip down his well toned body.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Timmy, you never have, and just in time too" she said with a wide smile.

His "Huh?!?" was silenced by her finger. Staring into her eyes, they told him to listen. Then he heard the faint…

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE...TWO..." coming from out in the living room.

He didn't hear the finish of the countdown because she had grabbed the back of his hair and pushed their lips together. He didn't care; he knew what number came next anyway.

"I love you." She cooed softly when they broke apart.

"I love you too." He returned, with an equal amount of sentiment.

"Now get off me!" she said sternly, smacking his cheek signaling the playfulness behind her words.

'Why does she always slap the one with the tattoo?' he wondered internally. Obeying her demand he rolled off her, watching her wiggle her way out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some of that hot cocoa I was promised hours ago that I never did get" mocking a hurt tone.

He laughed at her action, "That was entirely your fault!" He was reminded of the substance he was slowly lapping up about an hour ago, only this wasn't cocoa. It had however fit his description of what it tasted like. And he wouldn't mind having this any time of year!

Catching the Santa hat she'd picked up tossed at him in response to his teasing as her naked figure disappeared into the other room. McGee lay spent on the bed, hands cupped behind his head, completely satisfied with life. On the table beside him his phone began shaking.

"McGee." He said flipping the cell open.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR PROBIE!" No need to say who that was.

He let out a content sigh "It is, isn't it?!"

"… McGee!... Did you just have sex?" Tony pried hearing the male "I just got some" tone laced in his voice.

There was no answer.

"You DID didn't you... Come on Probie... Details!" he continued to pry.

"You know I'm not the type to kiss and tell, Tony." But he decided to rub it in a bit, "but if you must know, I will be in the company of a _gorgeous_ woman for the night, one that puts all your little Playboy centerfolds to absolute _shame_."

"That good, eh?" he responded, disbelieving.

"Oh yeah!" he said matter-of-factly. His smile broadening as he felt the woman he was talking about climbing over top of him.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR TONY!" Abby chimed when she realized who he was talking to.

Tim could hear the gasp through the phone.

With a full blown grin he made the decision to wrap it up now. "Good night Tony and happy New Year" he said slyly, closing the phone before DiNozzo had the chance to speak again.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

She finished her cocoa and snuggled underneath the sheets beside him. "So any resolutions this year Timmy?" she spoke as she used her fingertips to run circles on his chest.

"You mean other than trying to control myself every time I think back to this night or come across something that reminds me of it?" He chuckled, _that_ was going to be tough. He continued with a shrug, "I don't know, haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"Oh I've definitely thought about it…"

"And?" he pushed.

"This is going to sound weird, coming from me, but I think it's time for me to settle down. I'll always be wild and crazy me, but I mean settle down like as in maybe start a family… have a baby, I'm not getting any younger…"

His breath stopped as she went on.

"I think it'd be nice to contribute a new addition to the NCIS family. Make Gibbs a grandfather, as well as Ducky. Then of course there'd be Uncle Tony and Jimmy, Auntie Ziva even Vance could be an uncle or maybe a cousin…" she went quiet.

"What about me?" he asked with a nervous laugh, barely able to breath in anticipation of her answer.

"What _about_ you?" she asked confused, looking up at him.

McGee was crestfallen, but not wanting to make her innocent confession awkward, he added, "Don't I get to be an uncle?"

She looked away from him and let out a clearly audible sigh.

'That hurt.' He winced from the impact of her actions. He didn't want to distress her, it was her choice who was in her child's life and who wasn't.

"Look Abs, if you don't want me to be an uncle…" he didn't know how to finish that, it certainly wasn't okay.

"No McGee! Of course you can be an uncle if you want… I'll just have to find a new possible candidate for a Daddy" she twisted her face sadly. It was her turn to look crestfallen.

He stared completely dumbfounded as the meaning behind her words pieced themselves together in his mind.

"You… want… want me … you… to be… me… be the daddy?!?" Wow! He hadn't stuttered like that in ages. Due to his short-circuiting brain, he cut himself some slack.

"Well I did Timothy, but if you'd rather just be an uncle, there's nothing I can do about that." She looked close to tears, "And I know there's nothing you can do about it either."

With that he rolled onto her and planted kisses all over.

Despite her heartache she laughed a little, "What are you doing Tim!"

"I'm helping you achieve your goals for the year and we're sticking to the _original_ family plan, just so you know." He winked.

Her expression brightened instantly as she grabbed hold of his face and began devouring his lips with passion. She jerked back abruptly, her eyes wide. "We can't do this now Timmy!"

"Why not?" he had just taken a hold of her lower lip between his teeth, "miraculously" finding the strength and desire for a second round of the nights previous activities.

"It's the first day of the New Year Tim, what kind of an example would I be setting for myself if I start it out this way? It would definitely go on my record for the year. Not that having a baby is a bad thing!" she reasoned.

Good point.

"Well then I suggest you lay back and be a good girl, while I be a naughty…" he kissed her lips and then moved to the sweet spot on her neck, "naughty…"he kissed and pulled away, but stayed close enough for her to feel his warm breath as he said the last word, "boy."All said with a seductive charm.

The contact making her body push up against him.

"I love the way you think Timmy!"She breathed; the desire could be heard in her voice.

He was so not letting some oversized man in a red suit who only showed his rosy cheeks once a year and then made threats on whether he came back or not, intimidate him out of blowing this.

'If this is going on my permanent record for the year, I'm going to make it well worth it' he declared.

Oh and indeed he did.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Here's another little story my crazy brain came up with one night. And since I updated UIV, I kept my word. ;D Even though I didn't recieve many reviews for it. I'm still going to update on it though even if you all loose interest. =P Anyway, let me know what you think about this one. & a huge thank you to all who read and/or reviewed This Could Be the Last Time. }**


End file.
